


Dean Winchester One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Using prompt  “Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own” from Perfect by Ed Sheeran.





	1. My Whole Heart

Dean and Sam were away on a hunt; they’d been gone over a week now. You hadn’t went with them because you’d come down with a bad cold. You hated not being in on the hunt, but you weren’t at your best and that could be dangerous. Dean had kissed your forehead and promised to check in on you as much as he could.

Dean had just texted that they were finally on their way home, and you were so excited to see him. It was ridiculous how happy you felt knowing he was on his way home to you. You decided you wanted to cook a nice dinner for them. You knew Sam would try to eat healthy on the road, but Dean would have been eating all the junk food he could.

You headed out to pick up everything you needed to make a nice meal for the three of you. As you returned to the bunker an hour later, you received a text from Dean letting you know they were only a few hours away.

You took everything to the kitchen and got to work. You had the chicken and sweet potatoes roasting in the oven, a tossed salad was chilling in the fridge, and a cherry pie cooling on the counter. You couldn’t cook a meal for Dean Winchester and not make a pie. That would just be a travesty!

You went about setting the table, using a tablecloth and some nice dishes you had found in the back of the pantry. You had bought some flowers at the store and put them in a vase which you placed in the center of the table. Nothing to do now, but wait for the food to cook and the boys to get home.

You were taking the chicken and potatoes out of the oven when you heard Dean and Sam coming down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Mmmm. What smells so good?” Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and placed a kiss on the side of your neck.

“Careful. The pan’s hot. It’s Jerk chicken and roasted sweet potatoes. There’s a salad in the fridge. And,” you turned to the counter and pulled the dish towel off the top of the pie.

“Pie! Yes, baby, you are the best,” he said before kissing you. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. Now why don’t you and Sam get cleaned up, and we can eat.”

Dean kissed you once more, then he and Sam rushed out of the kitchen. You laughed at their antics, pushing each other trying to get out the door first. You busied yourself placing all of the food on the table.

When the boys came back in, you held a beer out to each of them. Dean kissed you again before taking a seat at the table.

“Thanks, Y/n,” Sam said taking his beer. “This looks delicious.”

Dean and Sam told you about the hunt as you all ate. Apparently it would have been a simple salt and burn, but they were wrong about which person was doing the haunting. You told them how lonely it was in the bunker and how big and creepy the place seemed when you were there alone and sick.

After you finished eating, they helped clean up the kitchen, and then Sam made an excuse to leave the room. As soon as he left, Dean wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You leaned in and kissed him slowly and softly. 

He broke the kiss saying, “I really did miss you. Sharing a room with Sam is not nearly as fun as sharing with you.”

You laughed. “I’m sure it isn’t. I missed you too. I didn’t realize we spent so much time together until you were gone.”

He hugged you tightly then said, “Meet me in our room in ten minutes.”

“Okay,” you said, confused.

He rushed out of the room and down the hall. You shook your head, wondering what he was up to. You decided to freshen up a bit and grabbed some clothes out of your old room. You kept your clothes there because there just wasn’t enough room for all of your clothes and Dean’s in the room that you both used. 

Ten minutes later you opened the door to the room you shared with Dean. He, Dean Winchester, man that will never admit to being a romantic, had hung strands of white lights all over the room. It looked beautiful. He had set up an old record player in the corner of the room, and a slow song was playing.

When you came into the room, he held out his hand and you took it. He pulled you to him and began to sway to the music. You put your free hand around his neck and placed your head on his shoulder as he pulled your clasped hands up to his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of your head. You moved slowly to the music, your eyes closed and just feeling everything in the moment. Your heart swelled at his romantic gesture.

The song ended, and you opened your eyes looking up at Dean. He was looking down at you with so much emotion, you could feel the love. He tilted your chin up and kissed you gently.

“I love you so much, Y/N. I...I never thought I would feel this way about someone.”

“I love you too, Dean. You have my whole heart, and I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

“Always, my love, always. And I am the lucky one.”


	2. Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean buys you a sex toy.

“You got me a Magic Wand?” you asked Dean incredulously. You had discussed it before. It was kind of your thing. You and Dean were basically friends with benefits, had been for you guessed almost a year now. And one of the things you did was surprise each other with a toy or sexy idea each time you met up. You still couldn’t believe you had talked him to cosplaying the last time.

You met up as often as you could, sometimes in motels or hotels while traveling, and sometimes you would come to the bunker which was where you were now. Sam usually found something to do outside of the bunker, thanks to the first time you’d stayed there, and he had heard way more than he ever wanted to from either you or his brother.

So here you stood in the middle of Dean’s bedroom staring at the bed where the Magic Wand was. Dean looked at you in surprise. “I thought you wanted to try one out. You said something a couple of months ago, so since this time was my turn for the surprise fun, I thought this would be great.”

You smiled and looked at him. You could tell he thought you were disappointed, so you went to him and kissed him. “I did. I do. I was just really surprised. They’re kind of expensive, but hell yes. I want to try this baby out!”

Dean laughed then and visibly relaxed. “All right. That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Moments later you were both stripped of your clothes. You insisted on trying the massager out on him first, so he was laying on his stomach as you rubbed his back, shoulders and neck with the wand. Judging by the moans he was making it was definitely working its magic. 

“Oh my god! Y/N, this thing really is magic. Here give it to me. Lie down.”

You obeyed, lying on your stomach and pulling your hair over your shoulder. He immediately touch the massager to your back and you moaned loudly. Fuck, that felt good. Amazing even. The vibration was really strong and you couldn’t imagine how it would feel on your pussy.

“Damn, Y/N. You’re already moaning. Turn over. Let’s use this for the main reason I bought it.”

“Okay, but maybe start with the low setting. That thing has major strength.”

Dean laughed but changed to the lower setting. You turned over on your back and let your legs fall open. At first Dean ran the wand over your inner thighs letting you get used to the vibrations, then he moved toward your center. He lightly ran it over your slit before pressing it into your clit. Your hips lurched off the bed. “Fuck! Oh my god. That feels so….” you broke off your sentence into a moan. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching and continued to writhe and moan.

“Fuck, Y/N. This is so hot.”

You screamed out as you came hard. Dean didn’t let up, and you could feel another orgasm coming on. You grabbed his arm as it ripped through you. Gasping for air, you told him to stop. He immediately turned it off, chuckling but also asking if you were all right.

“Yeah, I just...I need a minute. That was...oh, that was good. I feel like I want more, but I just needed a break for second.”

Dean laughed then kissed you. “Well it was hot hearing all those noises you were making. You ready for some more?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

You took a breath then nodded. He pressed the massager back to your clit, this time turning it to the higher setting. Instantly your hips came off the bed. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the rush again of yet another orgasm. You cried out again, trying to squeeze your legs together, but Dean held them open. He kept pressing the wand to your clit, and you orgasmed again. “Fuck, Dean. Okay, Stop. Stop. I can’t.”

Dean turned off the massager and set it aside. “You okay, Y/N? Was that too much?”

“Probably. It felt so good, but just like too much,” you said laughing. “Let me try it on you.”

“If you insist,” he said, lying back on the bed. You sat next to him and turned the wand on the low setting as you touched it to his balls causing him to moan loudly. You ran the massager around his balls then up to his dick.

“You like that?” you asked.

“Definitely on my balls.”

You returned the massager to his balls as you gripped his cock in your other hand, pumping up and down. “Fuck, yesssss.”

You couldn’t help but grin at his response. You kept it up for a few minutes before saying, ”Sorry but I am so not coordinated enough for this.”

Dean laughed and asked, “Does that mean I can fuck you now?”

You laughed and put the massager to the side before crawling on top of him, straddling him. You leaned down and kissed him as you settled on him, your wet heat pressed against his cock. You moved your hips creating friction. Dean pressed your hips down before turning and flipping you on your back. You let out a surprised shriek before pulling his head down for a kiss.

He kissed you running his hands up and down your body, before moving his head down to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked hard as he tugged on the other nipple, your back arching off the bed. He continued his assault until you thrust your hips up and begged him to be inside you.

He sat back on his knees and placed his cock between your wet lips gliding it back and forth against your clit. “Dean, please,” you gasped.

Finally, he pushed into you as he pulled your legs over his shoulders. He began pumping into you, slowly at first then faster. Your clit was still super sensitive from earlier and you almost immediately came again. Dean continued to pump into you moaning as he felt your pussy contract around him. “Baby, you feel so good. Think you can come again for me?”

He let your legs drop from his shoulders and held your hips as he drove his cock into you faster and harder. He reached between you, rubbing your clit, and you came hard squeezing his hips between your legs. Your walls contracted around him bringing his own release. He kissed your neck as his cock pulsed and your walls fluttered.

He rolled to the side and propped himself up watching you as you lay on your back trying to catch your breath. You glanced at him and grinned. “That was...whew. I think it has been a while since I came that many times. Actually I don’t know if I have ever came that many times.”

Dean chuckled. “Well I guess anytime you want to, you have that little toy to help you out.”

“I’m not sure I can handle that too often,” you said with a laugh. “Now I have to think of something really good for next time. I don’t know if I can beat this.”


End file.
